


Winchester Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of destiel, And a little bit of Sam/ doctor, Forgive Me, Gen, bc they don't have a ship name, its 3 in the morning., supernatural meets doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Winchesters are caught in a time rift, and a certain man in a familiar blue box drops in. [Basically Supernatural meets Doctor Who ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from some fan art I saw on tumblr and decided to write a oneshot. Sorry if there's any information about spacey stuff I got wrong, feel free to correct if you know a lot about the universe.

Sam was confused.   
Very confused, because the vengeful spirit they were hunting was angry, indeed very angry, but he, nor his brother could find any connection to the victims whatsoever.  
Usually this kind of stuff was tiny and unimportant on the scale of what they'd been through prior, and they would figure it out within an hour and hit the road again, however something wasn't working, someone just wasn't clicking.   
And Sam was confused.  
"Maybe we should call Bobby." He suggested one morning, in fact, it was the fifth morning of the hunt, and the two brothers both knew that they should be long gone by now.  
Dean, who was reading the daily news at the motel breakfast table, looked up with raised eyebrows.  
"Are you kidding me? Bobby would hear us and hang right up."   
The older sibling began to fold up his paper and lean forward.  
"Let's face it Sammy, we've been slow all week and we know it."  
"Well what's happening?"  
"I don't know, it could be a curse, black magic, anything. For some reason whenever I try and focus on anything for too long.. I don't know, my mind goes blank and I can't keep thinking about it."  
Sam stood up, towering over his brother, a bewildered look on his face.  
"Same here, so it's not just the new brand of whiskey, then."  
And just as Dean stood up too, a loud whirring noise began to sound in the room.   
Papers flew in the air, chairs were knocked over, even a coffee table was flipped.   
The brothers reached for their guns as a reflex, but couldn't help but be alarmed by the large, blue object appearing right in front of them.   
"What the hell is happening?" Dean shouted over the loud whirring still sounding around the room.  
"I think it's a box! Get ready for whatever comes out." Sam replied, shouting.   
He noticed the way it appeared, definitely not demonic, fading, then appearing, fading, and so on until the papers had settled and the whirring had stopped.  
"Is that..." Sam for rowed his brows in puzzlement. "It's a police box."  
"Well, haven't seen one of those in a few decades." Dean replied, not taking his eyes off of the blue thing.   
"Should we open it?" And just as he spoke, the doors slid open, emitting smoke (retro, Sam thought) in the process.  
The two raised their guns in defence as the lone figure stepped out of the blue box, and stood in front of them.   
"Well you can put them down. Fat lot of use they're gonna do."  
He's British, Sam thought, great another British demon in the life of the winchesters. Wasn't Crowley enough? What did this one want?  
Dean was thinking the same, apparently.   
"Well it depend on wether you meant to land your box right under a devils trap or not, Mary Poppins."   
The man simply strode out of the trap, and across the room, waving a pen-like device around.  
"It's called a Tardis."  
Sam was ultimately bewildered at the man. He was certainly not human, and that ruled out demon, too. So who was standing in their room?  
"How did y- what are you?" He stammered.  
"I think you'll find that is actually quite rude. The correct term is 'who are you' and in which the answer would be The doctor."  
"The Doctor." Dean repeated back to him in disbelief. "Doctor who?"  
"Exactly." The 'doctor' smiled patronisingly at him, and swirled around, as if trying to listen for something. Sam and Dean only shot worried glances at each other as The Doctor began pacing the room muttering obscene nonsense.  
"Now let's see I was sent here but why here why this place why this dimension, unless there is something controlling me controlling us, everything around us, and it wants me here, it wants all of us here in one place. But then what about the slow time continuum- no it's not trying to harm us, what ever it is-" he spun around and slapped the tardis hard on the side- "YES what ever it is, it's helping us, it's led me here, you beautiful creature you."  
That was when Dean had had enough. He grabbed the mans arm and twisted it around, so that he was against the wall.  
"Woah, slow down, at least buy me a drink first." He mocked, and Sam almost laughed. He could be another Dean, only for he was wearing a bow tie.  
"What do you want-and by god I'll say it again- WHAT are you?"  
Sam felt slightly guilty, as the man didn't seem very evil, just slightly insane, however they had been deceived before.  
"Dean-" he interjected, only to be cut off again but the starting-to-get-annoying man, who had escaped the hunter's grasp.  
"Oh yes YES that's it, now I remember, the transmatt must have caused a bit of amnesia but YES Dean Winchester, that's it, I need to talk to you and your husband." He clapped his hands together in expectation.   
Dean snorted and Sam pulled at his shirt sleeve uncomfortably.  
"Well, Harry Potter, if you knew us that well, then you would know that Sam is my brother, and that's just wrong, man.  
The doctor chuckled a bit.  
"You're the sarcastic one, right, yes you seem like that kind of brother, no I don't mean Sam, I mean the other one. The one with the wings."  
This time it was Sam's turn to snort. "You mean Cas? You think he's married to Cas?"  
"No I'm not- Cas and I aren't.. You know." Dean spluttered.  
"Well I know you are, unless- oh no, wait no. Sorry, wrong time-frame. Never mind."  
"Time frame? What the hell is going on? Is this some angel crap again?"   
"No, more like time-travel crap. Like I said, time continuum has been slowed down here, something, a glitch, has caused it to slow, and humans can't see it, because they're part of the slow, but to every other species everything you're doing is happening in slow motion. It's quite annoying actually. It's probably why you're brain has been slow too, because that's the only way you're conscious of it."  
"Dude. You're cocopops crazy. If you don't mind, could you get back in your little demonic blue box and fly away to whatever fiery pit you came from. Me and my husband here have a job to do."  
"Ah yes, the...demonic blue box. Why don't you come inside for a second, and I'll show you something?"  
Dean grabbed his brother protectively by the shoulders and pulled him back.  
"Nuh-uh, pal, the last time someone said that to me, I nearly got abducted."  
"No abduction, just a tardis. You don't even have to go inside, just look."  
And so Sam looked in.  
"Nope. No, not possible. This is something black magic, god, this can not be possible."   
Followed by Dean.  
"Well slap me in the ass and call me Casanova."  
"So all that stuff, the time-travel stuff, it's real?"  
"Space-travel too."  
"And you- you're an alien..then?"  
"I have two hearts and everything."  
"So." Sam sat down, "Why do you need us, then?"  
The doctor was pacing the room again, and you could almost hear the engines in his head at work.  
"Well, like I said, the continuum has slowed down, and the tardis brought me here, because she knows you two are slap bang in the centre of it."  
"Great. Why are we always in the middle of it?"  
"No, I don't think it's personal, I think it's just where you decided to stay. This town is literally in the centre of it."  
"I'm sorry, but can we please just rewind on the topic that Dean and Castiel get married in the future?" Sam said in amusement.  
"Yes, lovely wedding. Thanks for the invite by the way."  
"Can we not?" Dean flushed red.  
"Anyway, If you two have quite finished, I've found the problem."  
"Well?"  
"There's a hole in the wall."  
"A hole in the wall?"  
"Well more like a hole in space and time. But it was hidden behind this nifty picture frame. How cliché."  
Sam peaked behind the frame, and sure enough there was a hole, but it was just that. A hole, nothing on the other side, just black.  
"How did it get there?"  
"It could have been anything, but my guess is on a time rift."   
"Which is...?"  
"Dangerous. I need to close it up. Gimme a sec."  
He held up the pen-thing again, and it made a buzzing sound. And just like that, the hole was gone. The doctor stood back, with his hands on his hips and shaking his head.  
"That's it? Very disappointing, usually there's an explosion or attack or something. Very poor, time rift, very poor."  
"Doctor, hold on, do you hear that?"  
"Sam the walls are shaking."  
The man in the bow tie grinned. "That's more like it. Okay, everyone into the tardis. I'm afraid your building walls are about to collapse."  
They all filed in, but only after the doctor had made them wait 10 seconds to 'build suspense.'  
They waited inside the magnificent machine until the rumbling had ended, and they emerged into rubble.   
"My laptop." Sam pouted.  
"But there was still pie on the table." Dean groaned.  
The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Well, thank you doctor, oh my hero, what a wonderful man he is for SAVING OUR LIVES." He yelled sarcastically.   
"Right, em, thanks for collapsing our room, and allowing us to think faster while we are in this specific city." Deadpanned Sam.   
"Yeah, and thanks for ruining my pie, Hermoine."  
"You know, Dean, look out for that angel kid. Let's just say he's not the one wearing the 'pink jumper'." Retorted The Doctor.   
"Get out of here." The hunter gave him a playful shove.  
"I guess we'll see you again, then." Sam called, as the doctor stepped inside of the 'demonic-blue box'.  
"Well you could travel with me, if you wanted. I'm short of an accomplice at the moment, and I'd say you would do just fine." He gave a wink to the tall man.  
Sam flushed and cleared his throat.  
"As much as I'd like that, doctor, me and my brother, we have a job to do. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. [A/N oh yes I just did that I am laughing to myself] I need to stay here with my brother."   
"Well, I guess I'll see you two at pinkies wedding anyway. Goodbye boys." And with that, the doors slid shut, and the whirring noise started up again.  
The two were left to explain the pile of rubbly-mess that was their motel room, but at least they could both think straight and resume their vengeful-spirit hunt.  
And there went The Doctor. His trip was brief, and he was a total dick to the Winchesters, but little did they know what impact it would make on all of their lives.

Da end yo.


End file.
